In recent years, with display devices including liquid crystal display devices, increase in size and in definition of display panels has accelerated. With such display devices, high-speed driving is needed in which writing of image data as to pixels is performed over a short period of time. As a display device effective for this high-speed driving, display devices disclosed in PTL 1 and PTL 2, that is, display devices conforming to a so-called double source driving method have been known, for example.
Also, resolution of the current high definition television broadcast (High Definition television: HDTV) is horizontally 1920 pixels×vertically 1080 pixels (so-called 2K1K, hereinafter, this resolution will be referred to as full HD resolution). However, further, video standards for resolution 4 times that of full HD resolution (so-called 4K2K) or resolution 16 times that of full HD resolution (so-called 8K4K, Super Hi-Vision SHV also being one kind of such) have been proposed.